The first time they meet
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Prompt from Hnina. how Adam and Kono meet and how their relationship develops.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt by- Hnina- the first time Kono and Adam meet and how there relationship develops.

Chapter one

She had met him once or twice in passing when he or his dad crossed paths with Steve. She had never taken much time to acknowledge him instead choosing to go about her business leaving one of the guys to deal with the Noshimuris. She was aware that Joe White had been talking to Hiro, about what she did not know, but it sometimes became intense especially when Adam became involved. Despite never speaking to the man herself, it was clear he was very protective, she almost admired it but his connections to the yakuza prevented her having any sympathy for his worry with regards to his father. It had been a while since she had seen the Noshimuri's but she knew something was going on with Hiro and Joe. One side of her had no interest but the other side wanted to delve into their business out of protection for her ohana. She was yet to decide how far she could trust the Noshimuris.

Kono watched discreetly as Adam sat at the bar drinking what she presumed to be whiskey. Her interest in her date had faded when he first opened his mouth not that that surprised her. Her mother Leia had set her up on a date with one of her friend's sons arguing that Kono spent too much time focusing on her work rather than enjoying a social life. Kono knew however that her mum was just scared she would never get grandchildren.

"So that's how my mum met your mum…its crazy really that fact we probably met when we were kids at one of their gatherings and know were here on this date." Robert drawled as he stared dreamily at Kono who was seemingly oblivious to the conversation. "Kono?"

"Huh sorry…yeah it's erm crazy" Kono smiled.

"I really hope you like this restaurant I thought well Kono deserves something fancy you seem like the type of girl to appreciate something fancy like this"

Kono smiled awkwardly, quirking an eyebrow at Roberts comment. _Ergh this guy so doesn't know me_. The truth was Kono was a far cry from the type of girl who wanted fancy twenty dollar salads. Sure she appreciated good food but she appreciated a home cooked meal or a casual restraunt followed by a movie and a glass of wine or sitting on the beach and just enjoying someone company. Getting dressed up for dinner was an effort Kono didn't appreciate not unless she initiated the idea.

"Hmm it's lovely" She said politely her eye still wandering to one Adam Noshimuri.

Robert smiled and took a sip of his wine before looking over his shoulder and following Kono's gaze. He frowned as he too took note of Adam.

"Do you know him?"

"Huh?" Kono almost chocked as she realised she had been caught staring.

"I said do you know him? I've heard he's bad news."

"Oh erm no not personally I just recognised him from work my boss has had erm meetings with him" Kono rambled.

"Ahh apparently he's part of the yakuza and behind a hell of a lot of dodgy businesses, not someone a girl like you should hang around with." Robert said almost forcefully.

Kono straightened her posturer at Roberts comment. _Who does he think he is telling me who I can hang around with; I'm a grown woman…ergh._

"I've never…hung around with him like I said I've passed him at work" Kono commented.

"Of course I'm just saying I wouldn't want you getting involved with trouble you're far too talented to waste your life with someone like him. Besides you have me now." Robert said with a hint of cockiness.

"Yup" Kono mumbled as she sipped her overpriced wine.

The conversation for the rest of the night was fairly one sided. Robert informed Kono of his own law firm and the money he was now making and how future children could inherit it which made Kono particularly uncomfortable. As Robert droned on Kono turned her gaze back to Adam who now had four empty glasses lined up in front of him and a fresh glass in his hand. Kono wandered what could possibly have prompted the man to drown his sorrows in such a fancy place as opposed to a cheap bar.

"Are you ready to go?" Robert asked brining Kono out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes thank you" Kono smiled.

As the two left Robert wrapped his arm around Kono pulling her uncomfortably close just as they passed Adam. At the same moment Kono made eye contact with Adam, a strange intense contact that sent a warm flutter through Kono's stomach. _What is it about him?_

Robert and Kono stood outside the restraunt, Kono feeling very uncomfortable. She wasn't sure whether to get her own cab home or share with Robert. She didn't want to lead him on and she planned to gently suggest that the relationship would go no further but before she could gather her thoughts and tell him he kissed her. Roberts hand around Kono's neck pulling her to him and his lips crashing to hers and his tongue trying to invade her mouth. It took Kono a moment to register the action but she quickly pushed Robert and his out of control tongue away.

"I'm sorry Kono I thought you wanted that I don't understand the problem?" Robert questioned almost naively.

"What! I'm sorry Robert you seem like a nice guys but I have certainly given no impression that I wanted more. We had a nice meal but that is as far as this will go." Kono said quickly hoping she didn't come off as a complete bitch.

"Oh I see. It would have been nice if you had given me this warning earlier I should have known you were not interested by the amount of time you spent admiring that yakuza guy" Robert complained.

"What! I wasn't admiring anyone I just don't see us going anywhere besides this was our parents doing."

"I see…well I will leave you then and head home it was nice to see you again I guess." Robert mumbled before jumping in a passing cab.

_What a dick he could off at least got me a cab. _

Kono stood alone outside the restraunt debating what to do. It was only half eleven and she wasn't ready to go home and since Robert had just left her she decided to follow in Mr Noshimuri's footsteps and prop the bar up.

Kono walked up to the bar, keeping a distance between herself and Adam not wanting to draw any attention. She noticed him look at her as she took a seat on a stool but ignored his looks. Just as she was about to call the bartender over he spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

He had met her once or twice, well bumped into her when he went to talk to Mcgarett or Joe White. He had stolen glances at the native girl watching as she kept her distance and went about her business. He almost appreciated her distance pleased that she didn't seek to interfere in his business with Mcgarett or Joe unlike her cousin or the Haole. He did however notice her protective nature towards her cousin. The way her shoulders would straighten in defence whenever Chin became involved in the conversation as though she was ready to argue for him. Adam admired that about her. She seemed very independent and self-reliant but Adam was unsure what she thought of him. He assumed all she knew about him was he was Hiro Noshimuris son and the yakuza couldn't be trusted. He wouldn't blame her if she thought that he guessed she wouldn't trust him but he wasn't sure he could trust her…she was a cop after all.

Adam noticed her watching him, the slight tilt of her head which allowed her to appear intrigued by her date's conversation but also gave her access to watch him. Adam wasn't sure why she was watching him; maybe it was the fact alone that he was yakuza but he hoped it wasn't. He noticed she drunk wine and ordered the simplest foods the restraunt offered. For some reason it didn't surprise Adam, he had got the impression that she liked the simple things in life.

Adam went back to his drink but kept peering over at the couple. He couldn't hear the conversation but it was clear from Kono's tense stance that she was very much preoccupied. He wandered why a girl like her was out on a date with the guy she sat across from. Adam almost laughed when her date followed her gaze and made eye contact with him. Her surprised reaction at being caught with her mind elsewhere was pretty cute. It was like a deer caught in headlights. Adam continued to drink and ordered another watching Kono discreetly and noticing her date telling her something almost forcefully. He watched Kono straighten her shoulders at his words and Adam wandered what the guy could possibly have said to cause Kono to take her defensive stance. It was funny that over the few rare occasions Adam had seen Kono he had learnt what her change in stance meant.

Adam downed another glass and felt his head suddenly become fuzzier. He watched as Kono and her date left the restraunt the guys arms wrapped around Kono, and her body tensing uncomfortably at the gesture. He made eye contact with her as she passed a warm feeling filling him as she passed and Adam knew it wasn't the alcohol.

Adam decided to finish his current drink and catch a cab home now that Kono had left. The night had suddenly lost intensity since she left the restaurant and Adam no longer had any interest in staying. As Adam swallowed the last of the tangy liquid he turned to the door and noticed Kono re-enter alone, walking like a sultry goddess on the prowl. He watched her take a seat at the bar leaving a respectful gap between them and noticed her avoid his gaze. Something inside Adam stirred, maybe from the alcohol but he decided to talk to her. He turned his head and gazed at her face catching her attention before speaking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hi, Kono right?"

"Er erm yeah" Kono replied taken aback by Adam's conversation starter.

Kono paused for a moment unsure whether she should talk to him considering his background but a voice in her head told her it didn't matter it was his father's business at the end of the day. Just as it seemed Adam was going to turn back to his drink Kono spoke.

"Adam right?"

Adam smiled at her and shuffled closer still leaving a respectful gap.

"Yeah Adam Noshimuri" He introduced politely. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Oh erm it's okay I can get it"

"Really it's fine my family own this place so I get everything free" Adam said lightly with no arrogance at all.

"Oh!" Kono said in surprise, understanding why Adam would drink here.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

Kono looked to Adam for confirmation that it would be okay to order herself a drink. He genuine smile prompting her to answer.

"I'll have what he's having"

"You drink whisky?" Adam asked in surprise as a glass was placed in front of both of them.

"I do after suffering a terrible date" Kono chuckled.

"That bad?"

"Yeah my mum set me up with him, I wasn't interested he was"

"I noticed that you were more interested in me that him" Adam smirked cheekily.

Kono chocked on her drink embarrassingly and Adam patted her back gently. She felt her cheeks flush but smiled at Adam's concern.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…but for the record you were watching me" Kono smirked.

"Can you blame me" Adam chanced as he ducked his head almost shyly.

Kono blushed again and took a sip of the drink. In the few minutes she had sat with him Kono already felt comfortable around him. He appeared to be very unlike his father and rather genuine but at the back of her mind Kono knew she could never be seen with him, she couldn't be involved with him in any way.

"So he was more interest than you hey?" Adam asked as he pushed on with conversation.

"Yeah his tongue certainly wasn't shy" Kono laughed.

"Ahh what a sleeze ball" Adam mentioned before turning to Kono seriously. "Are you okay though he didn't try anything more?"

"Oh no no nothing like that…" Kono answered pleasantly surprised by Adam's concern.

"So what made you come back in here then?"

"Ahhmm he jumped in a cab and left after I told him it would go nowhere between us so I just though one drink wouldn't hurt." Kono explained.

"Well for what it's worth he's a dick for leaving you"

"That's what I thought" Kono chuckled as she accepted another drink.

As the night wore on, Kono's morals as an officer and friend to her ohana began to fade. The alcohol had started to take affect and she felt pleasantly at ease and enjoying Adam's company. By now it was nearly one am, and the restraunt had cleared out with the two the only ones left. It was nice to enjoy drinks with a guy without him forcing himself upon her. Although Kono knew it would be frowned upon she did want Adam to make a move. Something about him kept her at ease and made her feel comfortable. She enjoyed his company and the conversation was light and pleasant.

"This has been nice" Adam smiled.

"Yes it has" Kono agreed.

"I understand that you being in my company would not go down very well with your friends or anyone for that matter but for what it's worth you seem a lovely person and I have very much enjoyed this Kono."

Kono felt her heart warm. It had been a long time since a guy had been so genuine and nice and she had felt the same way.

"Will you let me walk you out and get you a cab?" Adam asked as he stood and offered his arm.

Kono smiled warmly and took the offered arm, although she wasn't really drunk the alcohol had certainly gone to her head and she appreciated the support.

The two stood outside the restraunt waiting for a cab to arrive. Adam allowed Kono to hold onto him for support and the two continued the conversation. Just as the headlights from the cab pulled in Adam hugged Kono goodbye. As Kono pulled back she felt Adam keep her close. She smiled brightly not minding at all and ignoring the voice in her head that told her to leave him. Adam looked down at her bright beautiful eyes and took note of her smile. He didn't want to push anything but he also didn't want to miss an opportunity. He moved his left hand to her hip and his right to her cheek where he cradled it as he leaned in and placed a respectful soft kiss on her lips.

Kono's heart fluttered as her lips touched Adams. It lasted a brief moment but it sent sparks through her body. She smiled and thanked Adam for the drinks and company.

"Do you think I could have your number and maybe we could get drinks again sometime?" Adam asked.

"Erm yeah that would be okay" Kono said softly as she wrote down her number and handed it to Adam.

Adam smiled then tilted her chin up to look into her eyes, noting a sudden sense of unease. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm just worried…if we meet up again we can't be seen in public it wouldn't be approved and I can't risk my career." Kono admitted sadly. "I'd love to see you again though" she added hopefully.

"I understand…maybe we can meet again like this in the restraunt when it's late and queit or a hotel." Adam suggested.

"That would be okay" Kono agreed.

Adam smiled and kissed her cheek before opening the cab door and waving her off smiling as the cab drove off hoping he would see her again.

**Updates tomorrow for next chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Kono sat in the restaurant with her girlfriends enjoying the luxury meal that was still overpriced but pleasant. She had persuaded her girlfriends to join her for dinner telling them how amazing the food was here. Of course Kono would actually have been happy with pizza and a movie but she had agreed to meet with Adam again and she didn't need it to appear suspicious. He had agreed to arrive late and drink at the bar whilst Kono would enjoy her meal and catch up with friends. She would then say goodbye to them and get a say she was getting a separate cab. Instead she would return inside and use the bathroom without suspicion before joining Adam at a discreet table in the back hidden from the few patrons that would still be left finishing their evening tipples.

"Your right Kono the food here is amazing!" Tania exclaimed.

"Yeah good shout!" Carly piped up.

Kono smiled sweetly pleased her friends were enjoying themselves. She felt bad for changing their normal plans so she could see Adam but she had to be careful. Of course she had wanted to see her friends so she told herself she was killing to birds with one stone.

"I guess the date wasn't as good as the food then" Tania asked as she referred to Kono's date with Robert the week prior.

"It was awful he was so boring and cocky then at the end of the night he just shoved his tongue in my mouth" Kono complained as the girls laughed.

"Ahh girl we need to find you a man soon you've been single far too long!"

"I know…I just need a nice guy with no hassle" Kono commented as she chanced a look at Adam who had arrived and begun drinking.

"When was the last time you dated a guy?" Carly asked.

"Umm probably Ben he was the last serious guy" Kono said.

"Wow girl that was a while ago you must have slept with a few guys in between?"

"Erm no I haven't" Kono admitted.

She had always been surrounded by guys growing up with the surf but had actually been in very few relationships. Unlike her two friends who seemed to always have a guy or at least someone to sleep with but Kono wasn't like that. She had only ever had three semi-serious relationships in her life. One when she was eighteen, her first boyfriend Luke. It had lasted three years before he moved to the mainland. There was one guy during her time at the academy but that fizzled out after a few months. Of course there was then Ben who she broke up with a year and a half ago. Then there had been a one night stand after the girls took her out clubbing to celebrate her graduation which Kono had regretted the minute he had left her alone in her bed in the middle of her night.

"Oh girl you need to get laid!" Carly exclaimed all too loudly causing Adam to turn his head briefly.

"God don't be so loud I don't need everyone to know I haven't had sex in nearly two years!"

"What about him at the bar there he's cute?" Tania suggested as she pointed out Adam.

Kono almost choked on her drink and decided to play it cool.

"Oh ermm I don't know he probably has a girlfriend" Kono muttered.

"You don't know till you ask" Tania said as she went to wave Adam over.

"Wait he's bad news" Kono said feeling slightly uncomfortable at suggesting Adam was bad news. She had grown to believe otherwise.

"You know him?" Carly asked.

"No but the cops do well his family so…"

"Oh so he's a bad boy that would be perfect for you!" Tania smirked. "Hey you come join us" Tania waved.

Adam looked up from his seat and smirked at how uncomfortable Kono was. He finished his drink and headed towards the girls keeping it cool.

"Hi" Adam smiled.

"Hey so my friend here is very single and really needs to get laid so…"

"Shut up" Kono muttered as she tried to get Tania to be queit.

"Really?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please ignore them" Kono smiled as she and Adam pretended to not know each other.

"Oh come on Kono" Carly said.

"Girls" Kono warned leaving the girls to shut up.

"Well I'm going to go back to my drink I'll be there for a while" Adam said with a gentle smirk directed at Kono.

Kono watched as Adam walked off back to the bar his bum firm and sexy as he moved. _Kono stop thinking about him like that you can't go there with him no matter how much to want to. _

"We should probably get going it closes here soon" Kono commented.

"Yeah I have work in the morning" Tania added as the three girls left the table and waited outside for a cab.

"Are we sharing?"

"Oh no ill get my own I don't live near you guys it's fine" Kono mumbled awkwardly.

"It doesn't matter babe" Carly smiled.

"Its fine girls take this cab I'm actually going to pop to the bathroom I don't want to get caught short in the cab" Kono rambled before saying goodbye and heading towards the toilets.

Kono used the bathroom pleased the girls had left without question. Kono stood in front of the mirror and re-applied her lipstick before straightening out her dress. She wore a strapless black and white busted dress that showed of her legs in the best way. Kono smiled as she looked at herself. She knew that agreeing to meet Adam once again was probably bad but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Adam looked up as he saw Kono exit the bathroom relieved that she had come back. He had ordered a bottle of wine for the two and before she could reach the bar he stood and headed to the little booth tucked round the corner knowing she would simply order herself some water and join him when the last patrons weren't looking not that anyone in the restaurant cared. Most of the people were older and tourist who would have no idea that Kono was a cop and Adam was Hiro Noshimuri's son.

"Hey" Kono smiled as she joined Adam slipping into the seat.

"Hi…you look lovely" Adam smiled as he poured her a glass of wine.

"Thank you"

"How was your girls date then?"

"Erm fun I guess…sorry about Tania she's very erm..."

"Forward?" Adam suggested.

"Yep that would be the one" Kono laughed.

"I take it you've been single for a while then?"

"Oh yeah I have I just can't seem to find a decent guy"

"Well for what it's worth the guys are missing out"

Kono blushed at how smooth Adams words were. "You're very sweet"

Adam smiled and simple admired Kono's beauty. She was stunning but also had a beautiful personality. He enjoyed her company and found it easy with her. It made him sad to know she probably wouldn't wish to take there…companionship further.

"What are you thinking?" Kono asked as she took another sip of the delicious wine.

"Just that I would love to continue to see you as friends or maybe more but I know if you were ever seen with me you would face a world of hassle and disapproval and I couldn't put you through that it wouldn't be fair."

"Oh"

"Oh?" Adam questioned.

"I erm …you make me feel comfortable and I enjoy your company. You're very sweet and nothing like your father or the reputation I've been told. I wish things weren't so hard because I'd really like to see you again." Kono explained.

"I'm not like my father Kono or the yakuza in general. I hate the way my family have used money for wrong and I hate that our businesses aren't legit but my father has stopped taking orders from Wo Fat and I believe he wants to change things."

"Really?"

"Yes…my father plans to hand the business to me and I plan to change it around. I don't want to follow in my family's footsteps anymore" Adam explained genuinely.

"When did Hiro decide to turn the business over to you?" Kono asked.

"Recently, since his meetings with Joe White. I don't know what's going on between them but I received a phone call from my father explain he would change everything into my name. He's changed some things but not all yet…I haven't actually heard from him since that day." Adam said with concern.

Kono felt her heart flutter knowing this man who everyone frowned upon was so willing to open up to her and tell her everything. Kono could tell that Adam was being honest from his eyes. They defiantly gave him away.

"I think you would be perfect to take over the business Adam…I think you could turn it around."

"Really? You don't know me very well how do you know you could trust me or believe in me?"

"Your eye's…they give you away."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…and I'd really like to get to know you better." Kono smiled.

Adam grinned like a Cheshire cat as he scooted round the booth to Kono. He still kept enough distance that would allow Kono to move away should she not want him to make a move but instead Kono to scoot close. Adam placed a hand on her thigh not to high, and too her face with his other hand. He pulled her close and captured her lips in a searing kiss that quickly deepened. When the need for air became necessary the two pulled apart but Adam's hand remained on Kono's thigh and she leaned into him more.

"That was really nice" Kono smiled.

"Just nice?" Adam asked with a cheeky grin.

"How about amazing" Kono giggled. _God he makes me weak at the knees._

"Everyone seems to have left do you think it would be okay if I kissed you again?" Adam asked with all the grace of a gentleman.

Kono didn't even answer. Instead she leaned up and kissed him deeply moving her hand up to caress his cheek where a day's stubble lay. The two spent the next few hours kissing and caressing each other with not a care in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews guys. The end of this chapter has descriptions of sex. I don't like to invade stories with to much detail as I don't think the actual description has much of a plot however in the show we saw that Kono and Adam had sex but I always assumed it wasn't the first time and I think it's necessary for this prompt so there will be more in future chapters but I will try and keep it to a minimum and warn you before hand. this chapter isn't that long anyway but if you wish to skip the description of sex you wont miss out on much of the story as it is simply their first time. **

Chapter 5

Kono woke once again in the middle of the night to find her body on fire with arousal. It had been the fourth time that week that Koo had woken up after a dream about her and Adam. She sighed in frustration and reached under her panties to feel them soaked with her heat. She wasn't one to use toys to give herself a relief and usually didn't have time to deal with her needs by herself but she was desperate for something. _The girls were right I need to get laid_. She kept her hand in place and sorted herself out bringing herself to a pleasurable release.

That afternoon Kono arrived at her mother's house. She was going round for lunch and a catch up but she knew her mum would inevitably bring up the date with Robert. Kono had already been ignoring her mother's calls not wanting to explain why Robert wasn't the one. Kono sighed but headed up to the front door.

"Ahh Keiki how are you" Leia exclaimed as she embraced her daughter.

"I'm good mum"

"Come sit down I'll make us some coffee."

Kono took a seat at the table as her mum pottered about making drinks before joining Kono at the table.

"So how have you been mum?" Kono asked hoping to take the heat off of her.

"Good darling…but I didn't invite you over to discuss me and you know that" Leia smiled.

"Mum…"

"So what was wrong with Robert then?"

Kono took a sip of coffee and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "He just…_He isn't Adam_…he was boring" Kono muttered.

"Boring? Darling you went on one date maybe he was nervous"

"No trust me he wasn't nervous he was cocky and big headed and seriously the restaurant was so over the top. _But then again Adam owns it and I met him there and it's just Adam._

"Most girls would love to be spoiled with over the top restaurants" Leia pointed out.

"I'm not most girls"

"Sweetheart you've been single for ages since you broke up with Ben…maybe you should call him and try…"

"No mum I am not calling him." Kono snapped.

"Kono!"

"I'm sorry mum but I don't want to be with Ben he cheated on me I can't trust him"

"I know darling I'm sorry but I don't want you to be alone"

"I'm not mum I have my ohana I don't have to have a guy. _Except Adam_"

"Mrs Vale across the street has a son…"

"Mum" Kono warned. "I promise to tell you when I start dating okay"

"Fine but I want grandchildren Kono…I'll start lunch"

Kono rolled her eyes but smiled at her mum. She was as bad as her friends at times maybe she should send them all out together.

The hall was quiet with sleeping patrons and the dim lights guided them to their room. Their hands were entwined holding each other close. They had enjoyed a pleasant meal in the empty restaurant to avoid prying eyes. Kono didn't like the fact that they had to keep their relationship a secret but she knew it was best. The perks of owning the restaurant meant Adam could hire the entire thing out for just the two of them. After the meal Adam had asked Kono if she wanted to come up to his room.

_"__I have a room booked if you want to come back with me…no pressure you can say no…"_

_"__I'd love to" _

_"__Yeah?"_

_"__Yeah I really like you Adam I really want more" _

_"__Let's go upstairs then_"

Adam opened the door to his room, pulling Kono in behind him. He shut the door and pulled Kono close his hands resting on her hips.

"You sure?" Adam checked politely.

"Very"

Adam smiled and kissed Kono softly, the kiss growing more heated and passionate as his hands slid down to her bum squeezing gently. They kicked of their shoes and walked to the bed, their lips still fused together. Before Kono's legs hit the bed, Adam ran his hand up her back to the zipper holding her dress up. He pulled it down slowly whilst his tongue continued to explore Kono's mouth. The dress slipped to the floor pooling at Kono's feet as Adam took a step back to admire her. Kono smiled a shy smile as Adam stroked his hands up and down her body gently before removing his own shirt. He then pushed her gently onto the bed and the two crawled up until Kono's head lay on the plush pillows. Adam peppered Kono's neck in kisses whilst rubbing circles on her stomach making her moan in pleasure. He moved the kisses further down until he reached her breasts, removing her bra and moaning in his own appreciation. He watched as her nipples hardened under his gaze. He lowered his head and took a nipple into his mouth sucking gently. He showed the other nipple and breast equal attention as Kono writhed under his touch. She could feel the heat pooling between her thighs and she needed him now.

"Adam please" Kono begged.

Adam chuckled at her and kissed her lips quieting her. "I got you baby"

Adam kissed his way down her body to her panties skipping over them and kissing down her legs until he was sitting up on his heels. He moved off the bed to remove his own trousers and boxers laughing as Kono pouted at not being able to remove them herself. The pout was soon replaced with an appreciative smile as Kono admired his member. Adam hovered over her and pulled her panties down before holding her impossible close and kissing her lips. He pulled back and looked into her eyes confirming she was okay with this. He smiled at her dazzling eyes that showed him she wanted this and without missing a beat he thrust into her as they finally became one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys this is a short one sorry. I think I will do maybe two more chapters maybe three but I don't want it to be too long because its very difficult to keep each chapter different as I don't plan to really write about a case in this story it solely focuses on Adam and Kono and how their relationship develops. **

**Thank you for all the reviews guys! **

Chapter six

Kono sat at her desk trying to focus on completing her paperwork, her mind however had other ideas had as she sat thinking about one very handsome man. She couldn't get Adam off her mind constantly trying to hide her smiles that kept appearing on her face. They had been hiding their secret relationship for a few months now and although she hated to keep it from everyone she knew telling them would be much worse. It upset her that they could only meet in hotel rooms and couldn't be see in busy public places together but it had to be done especially while they were still getting to know each other. Guilt would fill Kono every time she spoke to Chin. She used to always tell him everything always being honest with him whenever she got into a new relationship. Her mind raced back to the first time they slept together. Adam had been so gentle and caring and loving towards her. It had warmed her heart to be treated so well by a man; she had never experienced that in any other relationship.

"Hey cuz!" Chin exclaimed for the third time as he snapped Kono out of her thoughts.

"Oh god Chin you scared me"

Chin smirked at his baby cousin. Something was different with her but he couldn't put his finger on it there was just a…glow about her.

"You looked pretty lost in thought there want to talk about it?" Chin asked with concern.

Kono caught herself before she let her eyes pop out of her head, this was defiantly not something she could talk to Chin about right now…especially the sex thoughts.

"Ah no just thinking about something Tania said she keeps texting me with these stupid jokes absolutely crazy that one" Kono rambled knowing she was not being very convincing.

Chin's raised eyebrow showed her he didn't believe a word but before he could question it Steve called them out to the smart table.

Kono finished work late that night their case taking forever to solve with the unknown identity of the 'Trashman'.Fortunately the case was solved and Max was okay. Kono was tired and needed to shower, her body ached and she had a few cuts and scrapes dressing her face. When she had showered and dressed in her pj's she heard her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Adam. She smiled at the screen his picture flashing up. She wished she could curl up in his arms tonight but too many visits to the hotel might arouse suspicion besides it was late. She slid her finger across the screen to answer.

"Hey"

"Hey beautiful"

"You're so smooth" Kono giggled. _God his voice makes me act like a school girl!_

"I tried to call earlier but you didn't answer when did you finish work?"

"Oh I got home about forty minutes ago I just got out the shower"

"God it was a long day then, have you eaten anything?" Adam asked with concern.

"No it's too late to eat now"

"Baby you need to eat something I bet you haven't eaten since lunch"

"I'll have some fruit or something" Kono said with a small sigh, her smile hidden behind the phone.

"Good…are you okay?"

"What yeah I'm fine" Kono said in confusion.

"You sure?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"It was a long day and I can hear that somethings up" Adam said softly.

Kono paused and smiled loving that Adam could read her so easily even over the phone.

"I'm just tired it's been a long day…I missed you" Kono admitted.

"I missed you to"

"When will I next see you?" Kono asked. She didn't want to sound needy but she really did miss him.

"I have to go out of town this weekend for business but I'll be back Tuesday morning so I'll book us the room for Tuesday night"

Kono always worried when Adam said he had business. She thought she trusted him but every time the business came up she did worry.

"Sounds perfect"

"You going to get some sleep?"

"I'd rather talk to you"

"Okay" Adam said simply.

The two continued to talk for a while longer until Kono fell asleep the phone still on and tightly held in her hand. Adam knew she had fallen asleep but he kept the call going as he lay in his own bed just listening to her soft snores through the phone. When he knew for sure that she was asleep he said good night and ended the call. His dreams filled with Kono and her dreams filled with Adam.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

She sat in the plush chair dressed in one of his shirts; in fact it was the same shirt she had ripped of him the night before. She sat biting her lip and smiling to herself as she remembered the previous night's activities.

_The way he hovered over her body careful not to crush her but still holding her close enough that he could inhale her scent and pepper kisses across her collar bone and up her neck. He held her face and kissed her romantically taking his time to explore her mouth making sure she knew how much he loved her. He held her hand with a soft pressure throughout their love making so that she knew she was safe. He laughed with her as they became intimate, the way they could both giggle with ease and enjoy themselves without a care in the world. The laughter would feel the room when they fumbled about like teens on their first time but they didn't care. It didn't matter if it wasn't smooth. All that mattered was the two of them. Adam kissed her and held her afterwards just stroking her hair soothingly allowing her to relax in his strong arms._

Kono was brought out of her head when room service knocked. She jumped up happily padding towards the door, grabbing a dressing gown on the way to cover her semi-nude body. She opened the door and allowed the guy to roll the trolley with their breakfast into the room. She quickly signed the bill and closed the door before grabbing a strawberry and heading to find Adam.

"Breakfast is here" She grinned as she opened the shower door and Adam peered out.

His wet body mesmerised her as he took a bite from the juicy fruit before pulling her into a kiss and removing his shirt. He pulled her in to join him, the strawberry discarded in favour of attention. He held her naked body close to his as he kissed her deeply and passionately. He cherished every moment spent with her and holding close to him was his favourite thing to do.

*Ring ring*

"I think that's me"

"No it's me"

Adam exited the shower to take his call, wrapping a towel around his waist. Kono took a moment to linger in the shower, hoping he would swiftly return before choosing to follow him.

Kono stood watching as he finished up his phone call. The smile that had graced her face all morning slowly faded when he told the caller he was about to head into a meeting. It hurt to know that he wasn't telling anyone the truth but then again neither was she, but she felt she was trying harder to do so. She quickly grabbed her jeans and pulled them on, forgetting about her underwear which was no doubt discarded somewhere within the confinements of the room. She couldn't face searching for wherever they were.

"Hey what you doing?" Adam asked as he tried to pull Kono close.

"You're going to go to a meeting" Kono said with bite.

"What did you want me to say, that I'm in bed with a cop?" Adam questioned.

Kono sighed knowing Adam was right.

"We can't even go out and have dinner together Adam" Kono said sadly.

"I don't see you going to tell Chin or the rest of Five-0 about us"

Kono bit her lip knowing Adam was right. Neither of them had the courage to tell their friends what was going on and they knew why but it was upsetting Kono more and more.

"I want to" She whispered almost inaudibly.

"Come here" Adam said as he pulled Kono close.

Adam held Kono's slight frame in his arms rubbing circles on her back to calm her. he hated to see her upset and he wished they could tell someone what was going on but it would put so much on the line.

"Everything will work out sweetheart"

Kono and Chin walked out of Adam's office, Kono's heart beating a million times a second. She hadn't known what to do when her and her cousin had to speak to him. She wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him and tell everyone she was in love but she couldn't, she knew she couldn't.

"I don't trust him he's bad news…what is he hiding" Chin moaned in frustration.

"Maybe he doesn't know anything" Kono said.

"Cuz he's a Noshimuri of course he knows something"

"Not necessarily it was his father's business"

"Kono you can't possibly believe that he is innocent and what about Lancing"

"Lancing no way"

"Did you not see how he grabbed his arms, he's injured he could very well be behind everything" Chin pointed out.

"Look I just don't think we should jump to conclusions yet"

"Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not I just think we need more evidence"

Kono walked into the house with caution. Adam had text her to meet him there she assumed to discuss what happened. She called his name a few times before meeting him in what she assumed to be the living area.

"Adam" She smiled warmly. "I'm so sorry about earlier I didn't know what to do"

"Its okay don't worry"

"What are you doing with all of that?" Kono asked wearily as she peered at the chair and duct tape.

"Kono"

"Adam?"

"Wo Fat killed my father" Adam stated.

"What?"

"Look in the box"

"Adam are you sure"

"Look Kono"

Kono turned and followed Adam's gaze to see a small box. She picked it up slowly and opened the lid, gasping as she looked at the finger.

"Are you sure?" She asked tearfully.

"There's four more like it"

"That's what you're doing…your brining Wo Fat here aren't you"

"He killed my father"

"Adam I can't let you do that" Kono said worriedly as she pulled out her phone her morals as a police officer taking over.

"Kono don't" Adam warned.

"I won't let you Adam" Kono said as she went to dial.

Tears filled Adam's eyes as he pulled his gun on his girlfriend. His hand shook as he pointed the gun at her. His amazing beautiful girlfriend who only wanted to protect him.

"Adam" She croaked.

"I'm sorry"

Chin stepped out of his car when Adam left. He had tailed Kono intrigued by her behaviour and was shocked and concerned to see Adam Noshimuri leave the house that she had just entered. Chin ran into the house calling Kono's name repeatedly worry filling him at the silence he received. He waited and listened and could hear a moaning coming from a small room.

"Kono stand back! He called as he broke the door down.

Kono lay on her side her hands and feet bound and her mouth shut by duct tape. Chin gently pulled the tape of her mouth and cut away her bounds. He pulled her into his arms and held her for a moment.

"You need to get to the air field Adam's going to get Wo Fat and kill him" Kono informed.

Chin looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I have his private number" Kono admitted knowing she had revealed everything.

It hit Chin then that his cousin and Noshimuri had something going on.

"Will talk about this later" Chin warned but grabbed her hand and pulled her up the pair running out to meet everyone at the air field.

Later that night Chin pottered around his kitchen making coffee for him and Kono. He had dragged her back to his for their talk and he wandered as he poured the coffee if he would need something stronger. He walked over to the couch and handed Kono her cup before taking a sat ath the other end of the couch.

"Start talking" Chin said coldly.

"I wanted to tell you" Kono mumbled.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Chin asked needing confirmation that what he assumed was correct.

"Chin it's more than that we love each other"

Chin sighed and rubbed his hands down his face. He was afraid she would say that.

"Kono he can't be trusted"

"Chin you don't know him…he's nothing like his father" Kono almost begged.

"Kono I don't want to see you get hurt and if you continue this charade with him I'm afraid he will hurt you."

"Chin I can handle myself and Adam is a good man…please Chin"

Chin wasn't happy and he knew Steve and Danny wouldn't be either. But equally when they stood on that airfield and Kono calmed Adam down he could also see the love between them. They way Adam actually looked at her and trusted her.

"Is it really more than just sex?" Chin asked afraid his cousin was just sleeping with him.

"Yes Chin we love each other and this relationship didn't start with sex we got to know each other first I promise I know what I'm doing Chin…I love him"

Chin sighed and shuffled closer taking Kono's hands. "I'm not happy about it but only because I love you and it's my job to protect you and I don't trust the guy. Having said that I trust you and I trust your instincts but what he did to you today was unacceptable. He hurt you and a boyfriend shouldn't do what he did. He's lucky I didn't kill him on that air field and I can't promise I won't still hurt him.

Kono didn't say anymore, instead she just hugged Chin and hoped he would see what a good man Adam really was.

"Please don't hurt him Chin believe me I'm equally as angry as you, let me deal with it" Kono begged to which Chin agreed.

After her talk with Chin, Kono headed to Adams hotel room knowing he had been bailed out. She loved him dearly but what he did to her today was out of line. She knocked on the door and Adam let her In. The two took a seat on the couch and sat in a moments of silence.

"Chin knows about us" Kono stated not knowing where to begin.

"How did he take it?" Adam asked warily.

"Not great but could have been worse"

The silence settled around them again and the two shuffled in their seats.

"He wanted to kill you for what you did to me today"

Adam swallowed audibly at her words.

"Baby…"

"I told him I would deal with it"

"I'm sorry Kono…"

"You should be!" Kono snapped. "You're my boyfriend you're not meant to hold me at gun point when all I wanted to do was help you. Then you tied me up Adam. You hurt me physically and emotionally. I know you're going through hell with what happened to your father but it's no excuse to hurt me. You didn't even tell me about your dad I could have been there for you but instead you just thought you would pull a gun out. I love you Adam but if you ever do anything like that gain I won't stick around" Kono said angrily.

"You called me your boyfriend" Adam whispered.

"What that's what you took from that!" Kono snapped furiously before noticing Adam's tearful eyes.

"We've never labelled us before."

"Oh…" Kono mumbled suddenly queit and slightly embarrassed she hadn't even thought about it.

"I promise you Kono I will never harm you again. What I did to you today was unforgivable and you then went and save my life. I want to be able to tell everyone your my girlfriend and I won't risk being able to do that ever again." Adam said genuinely as he pulled Kono into his side.

Kono sighed and snuggled into Adam and pulling him into a kiss that quickly turned heated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

**Flash forwards in time. Kono and Adam have a daughter Kallie. This is the last chapter guys.**

Kono sighed in frustration as she lectured her teenage daughter Kallie. Kono had collected Kallie from the beach after surfing lessons and was shocked to see her in the arms of Harry Cann, their lips locked in a display of affection. Kono had beeped the horn and began arguing with Kallie the minute she got in the car. Now sat on the sofa in front of her mother Kallie and Kono were still arguing.

"Kallie he is no good for you, he has a history of being a bad boy and he is two years older than you!" Kono yelled angrily.

"Mum your being ridiculous you don't even know him you've just heard stories" Kallie pleaded determined not to cry. She was very much like Kono in that respect, she wouldn't show weakness.

"No Kallie I am protecting you from aligning yourself with someone who is bad news you're sixteen you don't need to be in a relationship right now" Kono argued.

"Hey what is going on out here?" Adam asked as he came out to the front room.

"Mum's being a bitch!" Kallie yelled before covering her mouth.

"Kallie!" Adam yelled in anger and shock.

Kono just stood quietly taken back by her daughter's words.

"Go to your room Kallie I will deal with you later" Adam snapped as he watched his daughter skulk off.

"I just want to protect her" Kono said sadly.

"Baby what's going on?" Adam asked as he sat with Kono in his arms.

"When I collected her from surf practice today I caught her kissing Harry Cann" Kono informed.

"Oh okay…why is that so bad…I mean don't get me wrong no guy will ever be good enough for my little girl but she is a teenager" Adam said.

"I know but Harry is known as a trouble maker. Five-0 had to bring him and some friends into HQ after they were caught drinking on the beach and causing a disturbance and he was suspended from school because of it. He's also two years older than her."

"What!" Adam said in worry. "No your right I'm not having her with him"

"How can we stop her though?"

"We could get Chin to talk to her she might listen if it comes from someone else" Adam suggested.

Chin arrived at Kono and Adam's place later that evening. Kono had rung him in tears asking him to talk to Kallie about her relationship. Chin sat on the couch with Kallie, Kono and Adam ready to hear everything that was going on.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on then?" Chin asked Kallie.

"Mum and Dad are being ridiculous" Kallie mumbled.

"Kallie" Kono warned

"You are though"

"Okay explain" Chin said.

"I collected her from the beach today and caught her kissing Harry Cann who is a known bad boy and the same kid we had to take into custody for drinking on the beach and causing a disturbance and he was suspended from school for it" Kono informed. "And he's two years older" She added.

Chin sat back and listened to his cousin trying his best to contain the smirk that tugged at his lips.

"Are you going to back me up here Chin?" Kono asked in annoyance.

"Cuz can you even hear yourself" Chin asked.

"What?"

"Cuz you have to be careful with what you criticize Kallie and this Harry kid with. Especially if you can relate" Chin explained.

Kono looked at Chi with a confused face crossed between a stern warning.

"Look cuz you can't judge this Harry kid as being a bad boy when you dated and married Adam who let's face it was very much known for being a bad boy but you insisted that he turned it around and he did but you argued with me about that. What if this kids just made mistakes. And with regards to the drinking and being suspended in high school do you want to tell Kallie what you did or shall I?" Chin said with a knowing smirk.

"Chin…" Kono almost whined.

"What did mum do? And why was dad a bad buy?" Kallie asked with sudden interest.

"Your mum was suspended from school after she was caught drinking and night surfing with friends" Chin said making Kallie laugh. "And you know your dads family, well they were just in bad business but your dad put an end to it"

"So mum has no right having a go at me then" Kallie argued.

"No but she has every right to be concerned." Chin said seriously as he forced Kallie to look at him. "When your mum started dating your dad she was an adult so she could make her own decisions. You on the other hand are still a kid whether you like it or not. Having said that I don't think any of u can stop you seeing Harry but you need to talk to you mum she's allowed to be concerned it's what we do when we love someone…we worry."

"I know" Kallie mumbled.

"I'm going to leave you guys to it but both of you be understanding to each other" Chin warned as he kissed Kallie and Kono's heads before shaking Adams hand and heading home.

"Can we talk?" Kono asked Kallie softly.

"Yeah I guess so"

"I'll give you to some space I think this is a girl thing" Adam laughed as he to kissed his girls heads. "Kallie you ever speak to your mother like you did again and you will be in a world of trouble" Adam warned as he left to go back to work.

"How long have you and Harry been going out?" Kono asked.

"Ermm a month…he's only kissed me a few times and he comes to watch me surf and stuff."

"Has he pressured you into anything?" Kono asked worriedly.

"No mum he's a gentleman…I told him I couldn't give him what he probably wanted and he said he would wait and we could take things slow."

"Really?"

"Yeah mum he's really nice and he gives me butterflies when I'm with him. He knows he's done some stupid things but we all make mistakes right?" Kallie said chancing a smirk.

Kono rolled her eyes at her daughter. "I guess we do baby and just because I've made mistakes doesn't mean I want you making them"

"I won't mum I promise"

"You tell me if he does anything to hurt you"

"Yes mum…was dad really a bad boy?"

"Yes but he turned it around it was his father who was bad"

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch I didn't mean it I was just angry" Kallie said sadly.

"I know darling let's forget about it" Kono smiled as she hugged her daughter.

"Can you tell me how you and dad met?"

Kono grinned at her daughter smiling fondly as she remembered the day she laid eyes on him, the first time they shared a drink, the first time he kissed her with such love. The first time they were intimate and how loving and gentle he was and still is.

"It was love at first sight"

**The End! Thank you guys please give me more prompts think of anything you've ever wished for the show to explore with regards to Kono or Adam or Kono and Chin…it can be anything from a word to a whole story idea. I am happy to right at any rating so start prompting! **


End file.
